Dont Cry Mercy
by HARMONY HARRY Y HERMIONE
Summary: Reto participante numero 4
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** **Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK. Rowling.**

 **Two-Shot participa en el** ** _Reto Harmony + Videos = Amor_** **del Grupo** ** _HARMONY (HARRY Y HERMIONE)_** **en Facebook. Basado en el video** ** _Don't Cry mercy_** **creado por** ** _KiwiiChann_** **www . youtube watch? V =3f1rX JnJseM**

 ** _Parte 1_**

 ** _Don't Cry mercy_**

 ** _«No llores clemencia»_**

Luego de enfrentarse al terrible Lord Voldemort aquél día Harry Potter no había vuelo a ser el mismo. Recurrentes sueños lo azoraban desde que vio aquellos fríos ojos y conoció la muerte. Pero en esos sueños él no era perseguido por Voldemort para ser asesinado, sino que él era el señor tenebroso, él era la despiadada bestia que terminaba con la vida de sus seres querido.

Es noche fue horrible para Harry, en su pesadilla él se encontraba de pie en un lugar que no conocía pero que le era tan familiar que seguro había esta allí alguna vez. Una mano fría tocaba su hombro y le decía «Hazlo» y él quería obedecerlo, pero no podía. En frente tenía Hermione, de rodillas, atrapada por un hombre de túnica negra y capucha en punta, un Motifago. Ella parecía decir algo, o por lo menos murmurarlo, pero no llegaba a oírse nada.

Harry sacó su varita, la vos le repitió «Vamos, ¡Hazlo, Harry!»

Hermione lo miró.

 _«¡Hazlo!»_

Y Harry sin piedad obedeció.

Un resplandor verde inundó el lugar y Harry se despertó de manera brusca empapado en sudor. Por un momento no supo saber dónde estaba, todo era un silencio oscuro, hasta que recordó que había pasado la noche en la Madriguera.

—Fue solo una pesadilla —musitó para sí mismo Harry.

La cicatriz le dolía, sentía ese ardor insoportable que lo atormentaba cuando _El que no debe ser nombrado_ estaba cerca.

Llevó la mano a su frente, el dolor parecía disminuir de a poco, pero cuando bajó su mano pudo ver sangre escurriéndose entre sus dedos. Un horrible escalofrío bajó por su espada y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

De inmediato corrió hacia el baño, encendió la luz y con pánico observó su cicatriz. Nada.

No había nada en su frente, ningún corte, ni siquiera sangre. Harry volvió a mirar su mano, la cual se encontraba completamente limpia.

«Fue solo mi imaginación —pensó Harry, un poco más tranquilo—. Una alucinación por el dolor de mi cicatriz »

Respiró apoyado sobre el lavabo y contempló el espejo, las ojeas de sus ojos era cada día más oscuras, parecía tener diez años más a causa de estas pesadillas que todas la noche lo visitaban.

Aunque esta fue distinta a otras, no se sentía otra persona, se sentía el mismo y era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, sin nadie que se lo impida y le gustaba.

—Fue solo un sueño —volvió a repetirse.

.

Al día siguiente cuando bajo las retorcidas escaleras de la Madriguera con su Baúl de Hogwarts y la jaula de Hedwig, se encontró a todos reunidos en la cocina de los Weasley con su equipaje listo. Harry no tardó en darse cuenta lo tarde que se había levantado, pero cuando llegó al último escalón no se encontró con caras desesperadas o enfadadas, sino que vio rostros de preocupación en todos y todo lo hizo más raro aún cuando vio que sentado en la punta de la mesas se encontraba el profesor Dumbledore tomando una taza de té.

—¿Te encuentras bien Harry? —le preguntó la señora Weasley cundo bajó las escaleras.

Esto desconcertó mucho a Harry, pues ella lo miraba como si hubiese tenido una grave accidente, claro que lo único malo que tuvo la noche anterior fue esa pesadilla y la alucinación pero no era para tanto «¿Acaso me habrán escuchado salir del cuarto anoche »

La señora Weasley lo miró esperando una respuesta y Harry dijo.

—Nada, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Estas mañana no te levantabas y… —la señora Weasley hizo ademan de decir algo más pero se calló.

Arthur Weasley apoyó una mano el hombro de Harry y lo apretó con fuerzas, parecía querer contenerlo, pero ¿Por qué?

A Harry le estaba irritando ese exceso de preocupación después de todo él se encontraba bien.

—Deberíamos marcharnos ¿No lo creen?

Eso lo dijo Hermione. «Hermione» y de repente la cabeza de Harry volvió a la pesadilla de la noche anterior donde una voz le decía _«Hazlo»_ y el frío desconsuelo volvió a invadirlo.

—Precisamente por eso he venido —dijo Dumbledore, poniéndose de pie y haciendo que Harry regrese a la realidad—. He conseguido un traerles un traslador de los llevará a King Cross antes que el expreso salga. —Dumbledore se dio la vuelta y desapareció. No supo bien por qué, pero Harry tuvo la sospecha que no fue a la Madriguera solo para eso.

 **OoOoO**

Ya en el tren de camino hacia Hogwarts, mientras buscaban un compartimento vacío, Ron comentaba sobre el extraño objeto que había sido el traslador. Estaba fascinado, casi como lo estuvo su padre.

—Enserio Ron, nunca viste un estetoscopio —comentó Harry, incrédulo.

—No, para que sirve.

—Para escuchar el corazón —le explicó Harry, tratando de explicárselo de la mejor manera.

—No me tomes como un tonto Harry, los corazones no hablan.

Harry tuvo mucha suerte que Hermione haya encontrado un compartimento vacío porque no tenía mucha paciencia ni ganas de explicarle a Ron cómo funcionaba un estetoscopio.

El viaje estaba siendo muy silencioso, Hermione leía un libro de Historian de la magia, mientras Ron devoraba unas ranas de chocolate. Harry iba apoyado sobre la ventanilla del tren con muchas ganas de dormir.

No fue sino hasta que los mellizos vinieron a buscar a su hermano para mostrarle su nuevo invento, que Hermione bajó el libro y miró directamente a Harry que se encontraba distante.

—Harry, ¿te pasa algo? —Preguntó Hermione en tono preocupado—, no tiene porque ocultárselo a todo el mundo.

Pero Harry estaba muy cansado como para responderle a su amiga, solo se limito a mirarla con los parpados caídos.

—Se que te molesta —continuó diciendo ella—, pero tienes que contar lo que te sucede, Harry me preocupas. Últimamente estas muy… muy…

—Cansado… —le espetó él de mala gana. Harry sabía que Hermione tenía razón, pero algo dentro de él no quería admitirlo.

Algo dentro de él lo mantenía enojado y algo dentro de él temblaba cuando veía a Hermione por aquél perturbador sueño «Nunca dañaría a Hermione».

—¡Odio que te cierres tanto! —le reprochó Hermione, molesta por su actitud.

Otra vez ese rencor, algo que le recordó a aquel sueño, volvió a sentir esas ganar de abandonar el niño bueno que le decía que haga lo correcto. Pero se contuvo cuando encontró la mirada preocupada de Hermione.

—Lo siento Hermione —se disculpó—, he dormido muy poco en el último mes, y todo lo que está pasando… —se movió nerviosamente el pelo—… no se qué pensar.

—De acuerdo —comprendió Hermione, aunque no le gustaba nada aceptar que no podía hacer nada por él —. Duerme, yo te avisaré cuando lleguemos a Hogwarts.

—Gracias.

—Ya sabes Harry, cuando quieras hablar búscame. Confía en mí. No sirve de nada que te cierres en ti mismo.

Harry asintió y se terminó desplomando sobre el asiento. Hermione regresó la vista al libro y con solo dos pestañeos Harry quedó completamente dormido.

Cuando llegó la noche, las gotas de una tormenta comenzaron a golpear con violencia las ventanas del tren. No había luz en el compartimento, solo la que entraba del pasillo por el vidrio empañado de la puerta.

Harry abrió los ojos. Alguien lo llamaba.

 _« Harry —lo llamaba una voz seseante—, Harry. Levántate, Harry»_

Esa voz era conocida, esa era la aguda voz de Lord Voldemort. Le estaba hablando. Pero aunque esa voz sonaba muy clara, Voldemort no se encontraba en el vagón, sino que resonaba en su cabeza.

La cicatriz comenzó a arderle de dolor, lo que obligó a levantarse agitadamente y a tocársela haciendo presión para que el dolor cese.

 _«Hazlo»_ Le susurró la voz, como en su sueño.

—¿Qué?

 _«¡Hazlo!»_ exclamó la fría vos de Voldemort otra vez. _«Está ahí no se dará cuenta»_

Harry levantó la vista, acostada en el asiento de enfrente vio la silueta de Hermione. Ella también se había quedado dormida, con el libro entre sus manos. Harry caminó hacia ella como poseído, mientras la vos le susurraba «Hazlo».

Cuando llegó, se arrodilló junto a ella y corrió algunos cabellos de su cara para dejar al descubierto el hermoso rosto de Hermione. Ella respiraba pausadamente, seria, pero con gran tranquilidad. El libro se había quedado a medio leer entre sus manos, pero ella lo tenía aferrado fuertemente para que no se lo quiten.

 _«¡Hazlo!»_

Con mucha tranquilidad Harry rodeó con sus manos el delicado cuello de Hermione, por un momento solo se dedicó a acariciar la piel suave que palpaba. Entonces la voz le decía que actúe, le rogaba que lo _haga_. Pero cuando Harry se propuso asfixiar con un rencor inusitado a Hermione, el tren frenó en seco. Las luces se encendieron y por causa del sacudón Hermione abrió los ojos.

Al verse encimada por Harry un rubor le llenó los cachetes a la vez que Harry retrocedía asustado por lo que casi ocurre.

—¡Qué pasó! —Exclamó Hermione, sobresaltada incorporándose en el asiento— ¿Me quedé dormida? ¿Llegamos?

—Creo que sí —le contestó Harry, aunque sin mirarla. Se sentía horrible por lo que había intentado hacer; pero lo que le daba autentico terror fue no saber porque estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

—Me asústate un poco Harry —comentó Hermione tomando su mochila—, pero gracias por levantarme.

Harry seguía sin poder mirarla. No sabía que decirle, solo hizo un gesto con la mano y esperó a que ella saliera del compartimento. Cuando lo hizo, la miró y se tocó la cicatriz y murmuró.

—¡Qué quise hacer!

 **OoOoO**

Dentro del castillo los alumnos de Hogwarts se metieron de inmediato dentro del gran comedor, el viaje había sido largo y la mayoría moría de hambre, y el que no moría de hambre tiritaba de frío. Sin dudas una llegada atípica a la de siempre.

En el gran comedor el sombrero seleccionador hizo su habitual tarea como todos los años, para luego dar paso al discurso anual de Dumbledore.

Todos, alumnos y maestros, escuchaban muy atentos al viejo director de Hogwarts hablar sobre los días que se vienen; salvo Harry. Él tenía una mano apoyada en la cicatriz que le ardía. No quería estar allí, prefería estar en su dormitorio descansado, al diablo la comida, el discurso de Dumbledore y todas las voces que hablaban allí. Solo deseaba descansar.

Por un momento pensó en escabullirse, pero en diagonal a él se encontraba Hermione vigilándolo, se la veía preocupada, eso se lo hizo saber más temprano en el tren. Por eso sabía que si se marchaba en medio de la cena conseguiría preocuparla aún más. Y no quería eso.

Harry se aguantó todo el banquete de bienvenida sin probar siquiera una sola lenteja, un nudo en su estomago no lo dejaba comer y cuando todo terminó fue el primero en marcharse a la torre de Gryffindor.

Allí en la completa oscuridad de su cuarto tuvo tiempo para pensar en eso extraños arrebatos de violencia que le estaban ocurriendo y la piel se le heló cuando volvió a recordar su escena en el tren junto a Hermione. Él sería incapaz de dañarla, la quería mucho para hacerle daño y mucho menos matarla; ni si quiera él mismo sabía por qué le pasaba eso, lo único que podía recordar que en ese momento, al igual que en sus sueños, estaba dispuesto a hacerlo y sin remordimientos.

Pero por qué siempre oía aquella voz, por qué siempre su mente de persona cuerda se nublaba cuando oía la voz de Lord Voldemort dentro de su cabeza. ¿Qué podría significar eso? ¿Quizás era el señor oscuro quien lo llamaba, o era él quien quería ser llamado por el señor tenebroso? O ninguna de ella. «Quizás » pensó Harry, quizás todo este delirio era solo porque moría de sueño y la maldita cicatriz no paraba de dolerle.

No pasó mucho tiempo, unos diez minutos tal vez, cuando Harry dejó de preocupase y vio una luz. Un destello verde al que se dirigió, pero no lo hacía a pie, no, era extraño, parecía estar flotando, sus pies no rozaban el frio contacto del piso sino que parecía moverse por encima de oscuro vacío.

Al fondo, donde la luz era más intensa, se distinguía una silueta y como en todos los sueños de los últimos días la fría voz de Voldemort le repetía «Hazlo, hazlo, hazlo…» y reía maliciosamente.

Nuevamente vislumbró a Hermione, amordazada y con lágrimas.

La voz le daba la orden y él, como buen vasallo, levantó la varita a la altura de su pecho y…

—¡NO! —gritó Harry, abriendo los ojos bruscamente para encontrase con la nocturnidad de su cuarto. Un sudor helado bajaba por su espalda, y si no estaba equivocado, podía sentir cálidas lágrimas rozando sus mejillas—. No, otras vez no.

Harry apretó con fuerzas sus cabellos intentado olvidar aquella pesadilla. Estaba temblando de miedo, le asustaba ver Hermione tan vulnerable frente a él, le aterraba entender que era él quien causaba su muerte, pero lo que más lo angustiaba en ese momento era que no sabía qué hacer o como actuar.

Con el peso de cien libros sobre el pecho se sentó en la cama y agachó la cabeza con resignación.

El cuarto se veía nítido, notó entonces que se había quedado dormido con los lentes puestos, oyó a Neville roncar y a Ron balbucear, no recordaba el momento en que habían llegado sus compañeros, pero seguramente él no había estado despierto en ese momento.

Cerró sus ojos y los presionó con sus dedos. No sabía qué hacer, pero sentado allí no iba a conseguir nada. Entonces hizo lo que siempre hace cuando tiene una duda; se coló la túnica y miró el reloj, marcaba las 5:08 de la mañana.

—Espero que no se moleste —susurró para sí mismo Harry.

Agarró su capa de invisibilidad y se machó.

 **OoOoO**

—¡Pishh! Hermione… —musitó suavemente Harry, mientras tímidamente movía un hombro de Hermione para que despierte—. Hermione despierta…

Pero Hermione seguía con los ojos cerrados, completamente dormida.

—¡Hermione despierta, vamos! —volvió a repetir Harry un poco más fuerte, temiendo despertar a sus compañeras de cuarto no a ella, mientras la sacudía con más fuerza—. Dale, tengo que hablar contigo.

—Hummm… no mamá —gruñó Hermione, aún adormecida—, un ratito más ¿sí?

Harry ahogó una risa.

—Soy Harry, Hermione, despierta ahora.

—¿Harry? Aquí…. —poco a poco Hermione empezó a abrir los ojos y de un salto se reclinó al ver a Harry con el mentón apoyado en su colchón. —¡Harry! Que haces aquí— exclamó haciendo todo lo posible para no pegar un fuerte alarido y no despertar a todo el mundo.

—Necesito hablar contigo —respondió él.

—Pero… —Hermione miró su reloj—… a las cinco de la mañana.

—Tú dijiste que cuando quiera hablar te busque.

—Tienes razón, pero no esperaba que tu… que fueras a… ¿Cómo conseguiste entrar aquí?

—Con la capa de mi padre —le contestó Harry, levantando las cejas y mostrándole un bulto de tela que llevaba en su mano —. Nadie me vio.

—Como no se me ocurrió antes de preguntar —dijo Hermione. Luego intentó salir de la cama, pero Harry seguía allí. —Harry, puedes esperar afuera, tengo que cambiarme. ¿O acaso quieres ver cómo me cambio?

Harry rió nerviosamente y salió bajo la capa de invisibilidad. Parecía irse tranquilo, pero lo cierto es que en ese momento toda la sangre se le fue a la cabeza mientras su cara ardía pensando en esa posibilidad.

Cuando Hermione salió con su tunca puesta caminaron hacia el puente. Como estaba a punto de amanecer ese sería un buen lugar para ver salir el sol, además en ese lugar ellos habían tenido muchas chalas antes.

En el trayecto Harry pudo escuchar la voz acosadora de Voldemort pidiéndole que dañe a Hermione, pero el solo la ignoró y se concentró en lo que le diría a ella.

—Y bien —dijo Hermione cuando llegaron — ¿Qué quieres decirme?

—Por los de esta mañana —comentó Harry mirando el horizonte—. Al parecer eras la única que entendía que no quería habla. También por lo que me preguntaste en el tren.

—Es que últimamente te veo… muy cansado, tus ojeras son cada vez más grandes y me preocupa. Hoy tenías una cara de ogro cuando bajaste con tu baúl, no quería que te sientas acosado, pero estando en el tren no pude evitar preguntártelo, después de lo que anoche escuché…

—¿Anoche? —La interrumpió Harry—, escuchaste algo.

—Fue extraño que no te hayan escuchado todos en la Madriguera —admitió Hermione —, gritabas mucho y luego…

 _«¡Hazlo Harry! Mátala, que estás esperando, sabe mucho»_

—¿Gritaba? —Le preguntó sorprendido— ¿Qué decía?

 _«¡Harry! Mátala, se lo merece, sin misericordia»_

—Bueno, desde mi cuarto solo escuchaba alaridos —hizo una pausa y trago saliva—, luego gritabas mi nombre. Pero no me llamabas, era diferente.

—¿Diferente?

—Sí, era como una súplica —Hermione apretó la mano de su amigo, se sentía muy fría y temblaba exageradamente. —Entonces cuando iba a subir escuche que la puerta de tu cuarto se abría y ruidos en el baño. No me animé a subir, pero sabía que eras tú.

 _«Miente Harry, ella miente. Todo su vida lo hizo, no le creas y mátala »_

—Tengo que decirle estoy a alguien, Hermione —se aventuró a decir Harry—, siento que voy a explotar si no lo digo… es sobre mis sueño…

 _«Matala Harry, esa sangre impura no se merece estar a tu lado»_

—¡QUIERES CALLARTE! —gritó desgarradamente Harry, no pudiendo ignorar más aquella aguda voz, tapándose la cabeza.

—¡Que te ocurre Harry! —exclamó Hermione visiblemente asustada al ver a su amigo inclinado, con las orejas cubiertas.

—Es él —confesó casi entre lágrimas—, me habla y no de deja en paz.

—Quién, ¿Voldemort?

—Sí —su vos comenzaba a entrecortarse por causa de el terrible dolor que le trasmitía su cicatriz—. Es él, se mete en mi cabeza, en mis sueños, me pide que te mate y yo lo hago.

Hermione quedó pálida ante esta confesión.

—Me habla… intento no hacerle caso… —continuó diciendo entre jadeos Harry—… pero no puedo controlarlo.

—Si puedes —replicó Hermione, inclinándose para auxiliarlo. En ese momento miro su rostro y por un breve instante los ojos verde esmerada de su amigo habían tomado un color rojo sangre—. Vamos Harry esto lo tiene que saber Dumbledore.

—NO —se apresuró a decir Harry, casi tirado en el piso—, esto no lo tiene que saber nadie.

—Pero Harry, necesitas ayuda, y dudo que Dumbledore no lo sepa ya.

—Nadie puede ayudarme —dijo intentando incorporarse—, que no lo entiendes. Este es mi problema.

Con pasos torpes y a tumbos, por causa de su guerra interna, Harry comenzó a alejarse de Hermione.

—Harry, detente, no estás solo —le espetó ella, mientras veía cómo su corazón se arrugaba al verlo huir. Pero él parecía no escucharla. Y cuando Hermione intento seguirlo éste lanzó un hechizo de obstrucción que la dejó sentada en el piso.

Sin poder hacer nada, Hermione vio desaparecer la silueta de un Harry Potter muy distinto al que había conocido tiempo atrás.

 **OoOoO**

Ese día Harry se ausentó a todos sus clases y no se lo vio por ningún lado.

 **OoOoO**

Tal vez perdió la conciencia en algún momento, porque cuando Harry se dio cuenta, había despertado en medio de un oscuro pasillo. Solo se veían los claros que dejaba la luz de la luna; y se sobresaltó a notar machas de sangre en sus brazos y sobre su ropa que, al parecer, no eran de él.

Aturdido por un dolor latente en su cabeza Harry se apoyó contra la pared de piedra y barrió el lugar con la mirada, notó que se encontraba en el segundo piso del castillo. A su derecha un metal frio palpó su piel, su sorpresa fue inmensa al notar que llevaba una daga, muy afilada, que goteaba sangre por la punta.

El corazón comenzó a bombearle tan fuerte que creía que iba a salirse del pecho. Un sudor frio le bajó de la cabeza a los pies y comenzó a deambular por el pasillo a tientas. Harry no llegaba a tener pensamientos claros y nada bueno se le ocurría cuando pensaba en lo que podía haber ocurrido con él y esa daga.

Encontró el baño y fue directo a él. Sin pensarlo dos veces arrojó la daga sobre el lavabo y empezó a lavarse las manos, los brazos y las muñecas para quitarse toda la sangre que llevaba encima.

—Que demoños pasó y por qué no recuerdo nada —se preguntó Harry, apoyado sobre el lavamanos mirándose al espejo.

 _«¿Acaso no lo recueras?»_ dijo una voz fría y aguda, casi en tono burlón y arrogante.

—¡Quién dijo eso! —exclamó Harry. Miró como un loco paranoico hacia atrás y hacia sus costados, pero no vio a nadie.

 _«Aquí Harry, enfrente tuyo»_ lo guió la voz, aquella que siempre le hablaba en sus sueños.

Harry movió la vista hacia el espejo que tenia frente a él, y en el que antes mostraba su reflejo se veía el rostro pálido de Lord Voldemort sonriéndole malignamente.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Harry, intentando no mostrar miedo en sus palabras.

—Que malos modales —repuso Voldemort, parodiando una ofensa—. Solo vine a darte las gracias por el favor que me hiciste.

—¿Un favor?

—Sí, esa maldita lechuza que mataste llevaba y traía información sobre mis movimientos a ese viejo decrépito de Dumbledore.

Harry retrocedió de un saltó y miró sus manos, que aún tenían pequeñas manchas rojas.

—Que estás diciendo —le espetó intranquilo—, no recuerdo haber hecho eso.

—Es una pena que no lo recuerdes, fue magnífico ver como cortabas su cuello… —Voldemort hizo una seña con su dedo índice y lo pasó de izquierda a derecha por debajo de su mentón, dibujando una decapitación.

—Mientes —murmuró Harry, aunque no muy convencido de sus palabra—, por qué lo haría.

—Porqué yo te lo pedí —sentenció Voldemort, sonriendo—. Eres muy obediente cuando te lo propones.

Para Harry todo tembló en ese momento. Sus piernas no soportaron más el peso de su cuerpo (o el peso de la cumpla) y cayó de rodilla al suelo.

—Voy a decirte la verdad Harry —continuó diciendo Voldemort, satisfecho al ver la reacción de Harry —, matar a esa lechuza fue solo una prueba. Quería saber si el gran Harry Potter era lo suficientemente leal para formar parte de mi ejército. Y veo que no me equivoque.

Harry comenzó a reír sobre el piso, hasta que recobró el valor y enfrento al espejo por primera vez.

—No sé que estas pensando —dijo, de frente a la imagen de Voldemort —, pero yo siempre le seré leal a Dumbledore.

—Harry, tu eres un gran mago—musitó Voldemort —. No desperdicies tu talento apoyando a ese mentiroso de de Dumbledore.

—Dumbledore jamás…

—Sabes que eso no es cierto —le espetó Voldemort, interrumpiéndolo—. El no té ha dicho ni siquiera una pizca de lo que deberías saber. Dime, ¿qué sabes sobre la Orden del Fénix?… ¿He?... Apuesto a que nada. Solo que me buscan y siguen mis paso —Voldemort volvió a mostrar satisfacción, la frustración de Harry le indicaba que su plan marchaba a la perfección. —Únete a mi Harry y formarás parte de al único.

—Pero… pero tú matarte a mis padres —terció Harry, como última defensa.

—La familia de mortifagos te recibirá con los brazos abiertos, Harry.

—Una… familia.

—Sí Harry, una familia. Donde nadie te dará la espada, ni te ocultará cosas —le aseguró Voldemort, rozando la victoria. —Se que lo deseas, no te resistas más.

—Yo… yo.

Y ese momento de duda fue el que Voldemort aprovechó para dominarlo por completo.

Harry salió del baño con otra expresión en su rostro y sus ojos verdes tintados de rojo, mientras en su cabeza aquella voz le decía.

 _«Ahora ve tráeme a Granger»_

 _Continuará…_

 **NA: Muchas gracias por haberlo leído.**

 **Pido perdón por lo errores que puedan encontrar, pero tenía una fecha límite para entregar el fic y no me dio tiempo de corregir.**

 **Un agradecimiento a Nanny PGranger y a** **Evilies por la idea de este reto.** **A mí me encantó participar del mismo.**

 **Espero que les guste y espero seguir escribiendo, que lo que me gusta.**

 **Un saludo!**

 **Espero leer sus comentarios con el numero 8**

 **Saludos Atte la admin de retos**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** **Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK. Rowling.**

 **Two-Shot participa en el** ** _Reto Harmony + Videos = Amor_** **del Grupo** ** _HARMONY (HARRY Y HERMIONE)_** **en Facebook. Basado en el video** ** _Don't Cry mercy_** **creado por** ** _KiwiiChann_** **www . youtube watch? V =3f1rX JnJseM**

 ** _Parte 2_**

 ** _Don't Cry mercy_**

 ** _«No llores clemencia»_**

—Supuse que esto ocurriría —dijo Dumbledore austeramente—. Le agradezco por avisarme señorita Granger pero me temo que a esta altura debe ser demasiado tarde. Tengo la leve sospecha que Voldemort ya ha actuado sobre él.

Esa tarde Hermione tuvo un gran dilema, por un lado ella intentó mantener el deseo de Harry y no contar nada de lo ocurrido en la mañana a Dumbledore, pero cuando él desapareció, ese día, no esperó y de inmediato dio aviso.

—¿Que podemos hacer? —preguntó Sirius, yendo de una lado para el otro en la oficina del director de Hogwarts mientras rascaba su barba con la vista en el suelo.

El padrino de Harry fue el primero en llegar al castillo cuando Dumbeldore envió la noticia a toda la Orden. Remus, que se encontraba a su lado, intentaba tranquilizarlo, pero no conseguía hacerlo.

—Actuar —dijo Dumbledore de inmediato—. Primero tenemos que ocultarla a usted señorita Granger…

—¿Ocultarme? —preguntó Hermione que se encontraba sentada y miraba con angustia a todas las personas que circulaban por allí.

—Por lo que he llegado a entender usted es el próximo objetivo de Lord Voldemort —sentenció el anciano director—, él sabe que eres la única que…

En ese momento la puerta de la dirección se abrió y la profesora Mcgonagall asomó su rostro.

—Me mando a llamar profesor.

—Si Minerva —dijo Dumbledore mirándola atreves de sus lentes de medialuna con el semblante muy serio —, tenemos que evacuar el colegio.

—¿Evacuar el colegio? —se sorprendió la profesora Mcgonagall ante el pedido del director—¿Ahora?

—Si Minerva y si puede ser posible en menos de una hora.

—Es una locura lo que me está pidiendo Dumbledore… no podemos… —masculló ella.

—Lo sé, lo sé. No tenemos otra alterativa; ha ocurrido.

La piel de la profesora Mcgonagall palideció en un instante.

—Potter ha…

—Lamentablemente, si.

Era notablemente imposible no notar la tristeza en los ojos de Mcgonagall.

—De acuerdo —dijo finalmente—. Haremos todo lo posible Albus.

—Muy bien. Acompañe a la señorita Granger hasta su cuarto para que arme sus valijas —y dirigiéndose a ella para hablarle en vos baja dijo—. Y si encuentra a Severus dile que se dé prisa.

 **OoOoO**

Los pasillos de Hogwarts no daban a basto esa madrugada, alumnos iban y venían, profesores guiaban con desespero grupos de veinte a treinta personas que arrastraban los pesados baúles consigo.

Como no contaba con el tiempo suficiente para esperar al expreso en la estación de

Hogsmeade, Dumbledore puso a disposición todas las redes flu del colegio para que los alumnos viajen lo más rápido posible. La mayoría de ellas se dirigían al Ministerio de Magia ya que era el único lugar donde se podían permitir la llegada de tantas personas a la vez. Pocos alumnos podían viajar directo a sus casas en ese momento.

Las colas para utilizar las chimeneas eran enormes, lo alumnos de primer años sería los primeros en utilizarlas, seguido por los de segundo y así sucesivamente, por último los profesores y finalmente el director del colegio.

Miembros de la Orden y Aurores flanqueaban el castillo en espera de un ataque, Dumbledore les había dicho «Voldemort y su ejercido vendrán. Esten preparados»

Hermione se encontraba rodeada de alumnos de Gryffindor a la espera para usa la red flu, no paraba de levantara la cabeza por encima de la multitud esperando, inútilmente, encontrar a Harry, quien aún seguía desaparecido.

Mientras la profesora Mcgonagall ordenaba a los alumnos de tercer año, para que comiencen a entrar en las chimeneas, Hermione vio que a sus espaldas, por un pasillo que el profesor Flitwick había despejado, tres sombras que deambulaban de manera sospechosa; Dos parecían ir juntas y la otra un tanto retrasada.

Esas sombras se iban encogiendo cada vez más a media que sus pasos los acercaban más al lugar por donde los ojos de Hermione observaban sus movimientos.

El primero en pasar fue Draco Malfoy junto a Severus Sanpe, por un momento Hermione suspiró aliviada, pensaba que esas sombras eran de Mortifagos que habían invadido el castillo. Pero se extrañó al ver que no se dirigían hacia las filas donde los demás alumnos de Slytherin esperaban para usar la red flu, sino que siguieron por el de largo por el pasillo como si nada.

La segunda sombra se arcó tan rápido que Hermione apenas se dio cuenta, y de ella salió una persona de negro que iba encapuchada, casi no se distinguía con la poca luz que había, pero Hermione reconoció perfectamente eso anteojos redondos.

—¡Harry! —soltó Hermione en un susurro.

—¿Dijiste algo Hermione? —preguntó Ron que se encontraba a su lado.

—No… nada —vaciló ella, mientras veía el encapuchado salir de su campo de visión—. Creo que olvidé algo, enseguida regreso. —Y salió al pasillo detrás del encapuchado, pero ya no se encontraba allí.

«No pudo haberse ido muy lejos» pensó Hermione, sabiendo que Harry había pasado por enfrente suyo hace tan solo hace unos segundos.

Empezó a caminar por el pasillo con la mano apoyada en la pared intentando descubrir a lo lejos la figura del encapuchado. Pensaba que tal vez aceleró el paso para alcanzar a los otros dos, que tampoco se veían por allí, pero luego pensó en lo ridículo que era eso.

—Harry junto a Snape y Malfoyd, es ridículo —se dijo a sí misma.

Cuando giró a la derecha en el pasillo Hermione oyó unos pequeños pasos a sus espadas y luego sintió que algo se retorcía en sus pies.

—¡Crookshanks! —Musitó, y el alma le regresó al cuerpo al ver que su gato era el causante de esos ruidos—. ¡Me asustaste! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Al parecer el gato color canela y ojos naranja la había seguido cuando ella abandonó la fila.

— Crookshanks, no puedes quedarte aquí es muy peligroso. Espérame allá con los de más.

Pero Crookshanks no le hizo caso, se puso delate de su dueña y empezó a caminar junto a ella.

—¿Tú también quieres encontrar a Harry?

Crookshanks soltó un sonoro _"Miau"_ y, como si hubiera visto un ratón pasar frente a sus ojos, se sobresaltó y se metió corriendo dentro un aula.

—Espera Crookshanks, no entres ahí —le advirtió su dueña—, puede ser peligroso.

Hermione fue detrás de Crookshanks. El aula estaba completamente oscura y ella no podía distinguir nada.

— Crookshanks ven aquí —lo llamó en vos baja—, donde estas, ¿Crookshanks?

Se escuchó el lento chirrido de la puerta y una mano tapó la boca de Hermione y la tironeó hacia atrás.

—Me buscabas Hermione —dijo una voz similar a la de Harry. Pero ésta sonaba diferente, fría.

—Hmmm… hmmmm —solo podía decir Hermione.

 _—¡Lumos!_

La luz se encendió y en ese momento se pudo ver al encapuchado sosteniendo a Hermione por su cintura con una mano mientras con la otra la silenciaba.

—Que pasa Hermione ¿pensé que estarías feliz por verme?

—¡Hmmmm… Hummmm!

—No te entiendo ¿Quieres que te suelte?

—Hum-hum —intentó responder ella, para que la dejara hablar.

—¿Eso es un sí? —peguntó el encapuchado de manera sínica—. Que harás si no quiero hacerlo.

El encapuchado parecía disfrutar la manera en que Hermione intentaba soltarse de su agarre sin tener éxito. Para ella eso era una tortura, sin fuerzas para gritar, su voz era apagada por aquellas manos que la sujetaban. Quería llorar, pero no estaba dispuesta a seguir divirtiendo a ese sujeto.

En ese momento Crookshanks apareció por detrás y clavó sus afiladas uñas en el tipo encapuchado que pegó un alarido y Hermione aprovechó para morder la mano del sujeto y zafase de él. El encapuchado soltó otro alarido, un poco más fuerte que el anterior, y de un empujón volteó a Hermione haciendo que aterrice con el trasero en el suelo.

Inmediatamente Crookshanks saltó al regazo de su dueña con los pelos erizados, enseñando los dientes dispuesto a defenderla.

La persona que tenían enfrente se quitó la capucha para dejar ver el rostro pálido el nuevo Harry. Sus ojeras exageraban el límite entre el humano y un zombi; los ojos verdes que Harry había heredado de su madre y tanto encantaban a Hermione estaba teñidos de rojo.

Un estruendo se escuchó a lo lejos del castillo.

Harry apuntó su varita directo al pecho de Hermione.

—¿Qué te pasó, Harry? —preguntó Hermione —. No dejes que él te domine. Déjame ayudarte.

Pero no era el de ante, Harry empezó a caminar lentamente hacia ella y Crookshanks. Hermione retrocedió arrastrándose torpemente por el sucio suelo del aula mientras miraba con miedo los rojos ojos de su amigo.

Se escucharon varios estruendos, esta vez parecían venir de dentro del castillo y luego el ruido que hacen cientos de paso que corren hacia el mismo lugar.

Hermione no pudo retroceder más, su espalda chocó contra la pared del fondo. Crookshanks, temblando de miedo, se acurrucó sobre Hermione esperando lo peor, pero en ese momento Harry se detuvo y bajó la varita. Hermione abrazó a Crookshanks.

En el corredor que daba esa aula se oyeron voces junto a la puerta que decían:

—Escuché ruidos que vienen de aquí dentro, hay alguien escondiéndose.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí…

Hermione miró con terror a Harry, si esos dos entraban estaría perdida.

—No te preocupes —comentó Harry —Ellos no entraran. —Y por primera vez, desde que fue a parar dentro esa aula, Hermione pudo ver otra vez los orbes color verde de Harry.

Él le hizo un gesto con el dedo para que haga silesio y salió por la puerta. Desde dentro podía oírse:

—¿Qué hacías ahí Potter? —preguntó uno con voz ronca.

—Escuché un ruido y entré para ver que ere.

—¿Encontraste a alguien?

—No —mintió él— Hay que seguir buscando, creo que puede haber gente oculta en el tercer piso.

—Vamos.

Los dos mortifagos y Harry abandonaron la puerta del aula. Mientras que dentro Hermione seguía abrazada a Crookshanks sin poder creer lo que había sucedido, Harry estuvo a punto de matarla y de repente le salva la vida.

Todo era muy confuso, quizás Harry todavía tenía algo de bondad, o tal vez Voldemort había dejado de controlar a Harry por un momento. Lo cierto fue que tuvo mucha suerte.

Hermione se quedó allí, abrazada a Crookshanks, hasta que Tonks y Lupin la encontraron.

 **OoOoO**

La mansión Malfoy servía como guarida para Voldemort y la mayoría de sus mortifagos. Allí, sobre una larga mesa, unos quince mortifagos con el señor oscuro a la cabeza discutían la fallida invasión al castillo de Hogwarts.

Para los ojos de algunos de los presentes había sido todo un éxito, habían consiguieron entra el castillo casi sin resistencia y en menos de una hora habían tomado el colegio por completo. Pero Voldemort no estaba para nada satisfecho, su plan era tomar el castillo y terminar con la vida de Dumbledore, además vio el fallido intento de Harry para matar a Hermione y eso fue lo que más furioso lo tenía.

—Mi señor —dijo Lucius Malfoy, intentando dar por terminada la discusión sobre el asalto al colegio—, cuál será el próximo objetivo.

—Lucius, me ofende que me lo preguntes —terció Vordemort, entrelazando los dedos de sus manos—, nuestro próximo objetivo es tener el control del mundo y las leyes mágicas.

—Eso quiere decir que atacaremos al…

—…Ministerio —completo Snape, que se encontraba sentado del lado opuestos al señor Malfoy, junto a Harry.

A Draco, ubicado en la silla contigua a la de su padre, le sorprendió tanto como al mismo Lucios que el Ministerio de Magia fuera la próxima ambición de Lord Voldemort.

—Pero mi señor, entrar al ministerio no será fácil —aseguró vacilantemente el señor Malfoy —. Los aurores estarán por todos lados y seguramente nos estarán esperando.

—Deberías confiar más en nuestras fuerzas, Lucius —masculló Voldemort, casi ofendido—, los superarémos y creo que para ese momento —miró a Harry— estarán lo suficientemente debilitados para poder pelear.

»Cambiando de tema, Harry ¿Cómo vas con la misión que te encargué?

—Aún no la completo, mi lord —se apresuró a decir Harry.

—El muchacho es un poco lento —aseguró Snape—, quizás si buscara a otro…

—Yo puedo hacerlo —se ofreció Draco, desde el otro—. Nada me haría tan feliz como acaba con esa sangre sucia de Granger.

—¡NO! —Soltó Harry de pie, golpeando la mesa con el puño—. ¡Hermione es mía! yo acabaré con ella.

—Eso es Harry, me gusta es actitud —lo celebró Voldemort, aplaudiéndolo desde la punta—, me gustaría que te des prisa.

—Pero señor —se quejó Draco—, él ni siquiera tiene la marca.

—La tendrá, la tendrá…. muy pronto —sostuvo Voldemort—, cuando cumpla su objetivo será uno más. Ahora váyanse, no quiero más discusiones por hoy, la reunión terminó. Tengo que planear la invasión al ministerio.

Uno por uno los mortifagos fueron abandonado el salón murmurando entre ellos sobre las posibilidades de entrar al ministerio, algunos eran optimistas debido a los infiltrados que ellos tenían allí, pero a otros les parecía muy arriesgado.

Los últimos en salir fueron Draco y Harry, que cruzaron la puerta empujándose para pasar uno ates que el otro, dejando solos en el cuarto a Snape, Malfoyd y Voldemort.

—Mi señor, disculpe mi atrevimiento —se aventuró a decir Snape—, pero ¿Cuál es su interés por la señorita Granger? Si se puede saber.

—Verás Severus, esa hija de muggels es muy entrometida. Ella debe morir porque está amenazando con destruir mis planes. Y todavía necesito a Potter de mi lado para acaba con ese inmundo de Dumbledore.

—Por qué tiene que ser el muchacho y nadie más.

—Eres muy inteligente Severus, tendría que saberlo —masculló Voldemort—. Si otro acaba con Granger él podría revelarse, si yo acabo en esa niña me arriesgo a perder mi carta del triunfo. Pero si Potter la destruye, quedará en tan deplorable estado que será muy fácil para mí manejarlo.

»Esa mocosa… —esta vez Voldemort se veía muy enojado—…consiguió interrumpir mi hechizo. Nadie, nunca había conseguido hacer tal cosa. Por eso debe morir ¿me explico?

—A la perfección, mi señor —dijo Snape.

—Ahora tengo que irme —Voldemort giró sobre sus talones y alzó la mano en señal despedida—, solo dale a Harry la nueva ubicación Orden y sus tontos amigos y deja que él se encargue —dijo, y luego desapareció junto a Nagini dejando dubitativo a Snape.

—¿Y a ti que te sucede? —le preguntó Lucius Malfoyd, al notarlo tan retraído—. No será que estás comenzando a dudar en lo poderes de nuestro señor.

—Solo un idiota dudaría en los poderes de Lord Voldemort —le espetó Snape—, solo que dudo que él pueda ganar esta batalla.

—¿A qué te refieres Severus?

—A que ellos tienen algo del que Voldemort carece —le respondió.

—¿Y qué es? —inquirió Malfoyd, contrariado.

Snape señaló el centro de su pecho, claramente indicando el corazón, gesto que Lucius tardó en reconocer.

—¡De qué lado estas Snape! —reprochó el dueño de la mansión.

—Que pregunta. Del mago más poderoso, Lucius —sentenció Severus Snape antes de desaparecer de aquel salón.

 **OoOoO**

La semana siguiente a la reunión Harry recibió del profesor Snape la información que todos los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, incluida Hermione se encontraban en la Madriguera, y debía darse prisa, porque dentro de dos días se mudarían al nuevo cuartel general.

Harry no lo dudó y decidió atacar esa misma noche. Al parecer tenía algo planeado y ya que Voldemort no dejaba verse desde la semana pasada fue Snape quien le advirtió a él que lleve refuerzos, porque solo no iba poder burlar a todos. Y así que partió hacia la casa de los Weasley.

Snape le había mandado a un tal Bins, un mortifago enorme pero de pocas luces, y a un tipo con el tabique desviado, que en resumidas palabras era un completo salvaje, junto a un ejército que Harry catalogó como unos completos inútiles. Poco le importó a él si esos sujetos morían o no en el enfrentamiento porque él tenía un objetivo y ese era Hermione Granger.

A eso de las diez de la noche Harry llegó a las inmediaciones de la madriguera flaqueado por Bins, el tipo del tabique desviado y aproximadamente de uno cincuentas inútiles que se hacían llamar soldados. Se colocó en la cima de una colina y desde lo lejos puedo ver la Madriguera completamente iluminada, con globos flotando sobre el tejado y una enorme carpa de la cual podía oírse música saliendo de ella. Todo parecía indicar que estaban de fiesta allí y fue en ese momento cuando Harry sintió un sabor amargo al tragar.

«Es ridículo pensar en esas cosas ahora»

Harry siguió observando la madriguera repasando en su cabeza una y otra vez su plan, a su espalda los soldados bebían whiskey para soportar la fría temperatura de la noche y el tipo del tabique desviado apuraba a un delgado miembro de la tropa para que le pase la botella.

—Jefe, que estamos esperando, ataquemos de una vez por todos —dijo Bins, golpeándole la espada. Al parecer esto no le gustó mucho a Harry que mostró una cara de pocos amigos, aunque el despistado de Bins no se jactó de eso.

—Hay que esperar un poco —gruñó Harry.

El tipo del tabique desviado, cansado de esperar a que el soldado delgado termine de beber, le arrebató la botella y se encaminó hacia Harry bebiendo groseramente del pico y dijo:

—Cuánto tiempo más vamos a esperar —bebió un segundo trago y luego se pasó el brazo por la boca para limpiarse las gotas de whiskey que quedaron en su barbilla—. Quiero pelar, no puedo esperar más tiempo.

—He dicho que hay que esperar —volvió a gruñir Harry, ahora si perdiendo los estribos—, solo un poco más.

—El jefe tiene razón —comentó Bins, golpeando la espada de Harry nuevamente—, él sabe qué hacer.

Harry casi estrangula a Bins por ese golpe, pero recordó que lo necesitaba para el ataque.

De un momento a otro desenfundó su varita y dijo:

—Es la hora.

En ese momento los soldados que se encontraban dispersos se alinearon uno junto al otro, Bins se puso en guardia y tomó una actitud muy seria; El tipo del tabique desviado bebió un largo trago de whiskey hasta vaciar la botella, la arrojó contra el suelo y lanzó un alarido.

—¡ATAQUEN! —gritó Harry y la tropa descendió la colina como una horda enfurecida.

Cuando los dos aurores que custodiaban la entrada de la capa se ocuparon de sus hombres, Harry aprovechó el momento y de un salto apareció dentro. La música y los bailes se detuvieron en el acto, todos se quedaron estupefactos al ver a Harry de pie en medio de la pista, pero no tanto como Hermione, la cual veía los rojizos ojos de Harry apuntándola a la distancia. Sin pensarlo ni un segundo Hermione se echó a correr mientras Harry hacía lo mismo para capturarla.

Los ruidos de hechizos, contra hechizos y maldiciones empezaron a oírse cuando la media docena de soldados, que aún quedaban vivos entre ellos Bins y el sujeto del tabique desviado, entraron en el recinto. Por suerte para Harry, porque los aurores, que quedaban allí dentro, se ocuparon de ellos.

Por un momento Harry creyó tener el camino libre, pero no contaba con que Sirius se interponga en su camino ordenándole que se detenga. Y aunque Harry amagó a detenerse, algo en la cara seria de su padrino lo inhibió, pero al final no le hizo caso.

Hermione era muy veloz, no tardó en salir de la carpa y ocultarse entre los largos pastizales de fuera de la Madriguera. Harry la siguió hasta allí, jadeando, enfurecido; ahora tendría que buscarla entre toda esa seca selva de hiervas.

Harry no se alcazaba a ver nada, hasta que cinco minutos más tarde pudo distinguir un mechón castaño que siguió con vehemencia hasta llegar al medio de un claro.

—Incendio —dijo Harry y un aro de fuego rodeó el claro dejando a Hermione sin salida. —No te escaparás ahora.

—Aléjate, Harry —le advirtió Hermione, apuntando su varita hacia él.

—No eres capaz.

—Si das un paso más lo haré —contestó ella, con sus dos manos firmes en la varita —¡Aléjate!

Harry intentó dar un paso hacia adelante, pero en ese momento dos hechizos como flechas pasaron junto a él. En ese momento Sirius, Tonks, Remus y Kingsley atravesaron las llamas y corrieron hacia Harry, pero él fue más rápido y con un veloz movimiento agarró a Hermione del brazo y desapareció del aro de fuego.

Todo tembló y luego de escucharse un fuerte disparo, Harry y Hermione aparecieron en una ruinosa casa muggel. Los pisos de madera y las paredes que poco a poco se le descascaraba la pintura delataban la antigüedad de aquella morada.

—Harry ¿hiciste una aparición? —inquirió Hermione, haciendo el intento por acercase a él.

—Aléjate —masculló Harry, un poco mareado por lo que acababa de pasar. Apuntaba a Hermione con la varita, pero no conseguía que ésta deje de temblar —, aléjate, no sé cómo sucedió ni cómo lo hice. Ahora quédate quieta para que te mate.

—¿Por qué Harry? —Preguntó ella con un nudo en la garganta— ¿Por qué, quieres hacerme daño? ¿Acaso no recuerdas todo lo que pasamos? ¿Por qué haces esto?

—¡Porque él me lo pide! —dijo en un grito desgarrador.

—¿Voldemort?

—Él habla en mi cabeza, me pide que lastime, que mate, que te mate. No quiero hacerle caso, pero él me controla… —Harry parecía estar al borde de las lágrimas—…me asfixia con su poder.

—Harry, no lo dejes entrar. Sé que puedes luchar entra él —dijo Hermione. Llevó una mano hasta su percho, como si guardara un sentimiento allí.

—No, no puedo —bramó Harry, agitando la cabeza en un gesto de negación—. Lo que tengo que hacer es acabar contigo así él me dejará en paz —intentó apuntar con más firmeza su varita—. Esa es mi misión.

—No —musitó Hermione, adoptando una pose más compasiva—, no lo creo. Sé que no lo harás, porque detrás de ese Harry confundido está el niño de ojos verdes, flojo, inquieto, que se mete en líos, lleno de bondad y que no teme en dar la vida por sus amigos.

Hermione empezó a notar un cambio en la actitud de Harry que la animó a dar pequeños pasos hacia él.

—Baja la varita Harry, por favor.

—No, ese Harry no existe, murió —él apenas podía notar que Hermione se acercaba.

—No lo creo. Él está aquí, puedo verlo —dijo Hermione—. Fue el que alejó a los dos mortifagos la otra noche en Hogwarts. No te he dado las gracias por eso.

—Eso solo lo hice porque quería ser yo quien acabe contigo —replicó Harry—, no tiene qué agradecerme. Si no regresé fue porque…

—Gracias —Hermione estaba justo frente a él , sus manos rodearon las temblorosas manos de Harry y con suavidad le quitó la varita —.Me salvaste la vida.

Harry no pudo contenerse por más tiempo y abrazó a Hermione. Ella se dejó abrazar mientras Harry apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro y manchaba con lágrimas su blusa.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —le preguntó ella acariciándole la espalda.

Harry no dijo nada. Se separó de su amiga algo contrariado, como si muchos sentimientos se mezclaran dentro de su cuerpo y no pudieran salir todos al mismo tiempo, y le dio la espalda.

—Es muy tarde —dijo Harry—, mañana Voldemort…— dudó un momento—…sabrá que hacer. Ven, tengo que atarte.

—¿Atarme? —se extrañó Hermione.

—Sí, no puedo dejar que te escapes mientras duermo.

—No me escaparé, te lo juro.

—No pienso a arriesgarme.

Harry tomó su varita de la mesa y murmurando unas palabras hizo parecer unas cuerdas alrededor de las manos de Hermione, que no intentó resistirse, y la ató a un viejo sofá que había en esa sala.

.

Eran las tres de la mañana cuando Harry consiguió quedarse dormido sentado en el viejo sofá, no así Hermione que hizo todo lo posible para no dormirse antes que Harry, aunque para no levantar sospecha tuvo que fingir que lo hacía. Con su varita fuera de alcance, Hermione intentó con los pies arrebatar la varita que Harry custodiaba con su mano, completamente dormido. No le estaban saliendo muy bien las cosas porque no conseguía más que darle patadas en el cuerpo «claro que los pies son más difícil de controlar, pero no podía ser tan torpe»

La cuarta patada de Hermione consiguió despertar a Harry, que la encontró en una posición exageradamente comprometedora para volver a fingir que seguía dormida.

—¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó Harry— Querías robarme la varita.

—Sí —admitió Hermione—. Quería aflojarme estos nudos ¡Pero no para escaparme!— se escudó.

—¿Entonces?

—Quería aflojarme los nudos porque están muy ajustados —que en parte era cierto—, además no puedo dormir porque estoy en una posición muy incómoda.

—Está bien —dijo Harry. Agitó la varita contra las cuerdas y éstas desaparecieron — ¿Está mejor?

—Sí —contestó Hermione.

Harry guardó la varita y volvió a dormirse sobre el sofá.

 **OoOoO**

Al día siguiente unos extraños ruidos, que parecían venir desde fuera de la casa envejecida, despertaron a Hermione. Al levantarse notó que estaba cubierta por una manta y sonrió al pensar que probablemente Harry la había cubierto cuando ella se quedó dormida.

Hermione caminó hacia la ventana que daba a la calle, pero allí fuera no había autos ni calles, sino que se podía ver un extenso campo donde la hierba crecía en algunos lugares y en otros no. Por las ranuras de la ventana Hermione pudo ver a Snape andando nervioso de aquí para ella mientras que Harry discutía con un mortifago, pero no llegaba a distinguir quién podía ser.

—¿Cómo que no está? —bramó el mortifago desconocido.

—Ya te lo dije —se quejó Harry—, ella se escapó.

—No se te pudo haber escapado, tendrías que haberla esposado a una columna o matado. Voldemort se podrá furioso.

—Acabar con ella es mi misión —le espetó Harry—, no entiendo porqué vinieron hasta aquí.

—Te dimos cincuenta hombres —se apresuró a decir Snape—, ninguno regresó.

—Y el que no murió está en Askaban —añadió el mortifago.

—Todos eran unos inútiles —repuso Harry, torciendo una sonrisa—, no es mi culpa.

—Eso no importa ahora —dijo Snape—, el señor tenebroso quiere que estés listo para el ataque al ministerio. —Puso sobre la palma de Harry un pergamino que éste arrugó cuando ambos se marcharon y Harry regresó a la casa.

—Fue muy noble por de tu parte no haber delatado a Hermione, Harry —Hermione que se encontraba pegada a la ventana giró al mismo tiempo que Harry levantaba la vista pera ver al profesor Dumbledore, apoyado sobre el sofá donde ambos pasaron la noche —. Por segunda vez.

El asombro de Harry lo decía todo "Eso no estaba en sus planes"

—Se preguntarán que hago aquí —comentó Dumbledore ante la estupefacta mirada de Harry y Hermione —. Afortunadamente tengo una conocido por esta zona que me avisó acerca de dos intrusos en las inmediaciones de su hogar. También me pidió la lechuza que me prestó de regreso, lamentablemente murió en un trágico accidente —miró a Harry con aprensión.

Le parecía imposible a Harry que en esa desastrosa casa vivera alguien, y sobre todo un mago que conozca Dumbledore, pero que haya nombrado esa lechuza, le hizo pensar que hablaba de la misma que él degolló aquella vez.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Harry de mala manera.

—Es muy obvio —contestó con mucha serenidad Dumbledore—, vine por ambos. Los necesito para defender el Ministerio de Magia, tengo entendido que Lord Voldemort intentará atacarlo en unas horas ¿o me equivoco?

Hermione casi que se sorprendió por lo que dijo el anciano directo de Hogwarts, pero Harry no, él mantenía una mirada arisca hacia Dumbledore.

—Mi lead pertenece al señor teneros —soltó Harry—, pierdes el tiempo aquí.

—Eso lo dudo —sentenció Dumbledore—, escucho tus palabras pero no veo un verdadero convencimiento en ellas.

—Entonces lávate las orejas, viejo.

—Lo haré, pero entonces dime —dijo Dumbledore, acercándose a su alumno— ¿Por qué no has acabado con Hermione como él te lo pidió?

Harry no supo qué responderle, sobre todo porque él no sabía por qué no podía hacerlo.

—Harry, tú no eres un mortifagos —resupo Dumbledore—, solo estás siendo controlado a voluntad de Voldemort. Tienes darte cuenta.

—¡Mientes!

Dumbledore hizo una seña a Hermione para que interviniera. Ella se acercó a Harry y tomó su mano.

—Harry, recuérdalo no estás solo —le dijo ella—, puedes luchas contra él, te ayudaré, juntos podemos ganarle. —Hermione lo abrazó.

Nuevamente los ojos rojos de Harry volvieron a mostrar el color verde que tanto encantaba a Hermione. Dumbledore se mostró contento por ese tipo de magia que conseguía anula los hechizos de un mago tan poderoso como Lord Voldemort.

 _«Que haces Harry, ¿Me estás traicionando?»_

—¡Cállate! —gritó Harry, tapándose la orejas, intentando silenciar esa perturbadora voz.

 _«No eres tan ingenuo, ellos te mienten. Ahora vuelve»_

—¡Harry no dejes que te controle! —exclamó Hermione, haciendo todo lo posible para contenerlo. Pero ya era muy tarde, los ojos de Harry volvieron a tornarse rojizos.

Harry se alejó de Hermione a trompicones y empujó a Dumbeldore cuando intentó detenerlo. Una vez más Harry desaparecía para perderse nuevamente en las frías garras de Voldemort.

Hermione quedó desconsolada.

—Profeso Dumbledore —dijo— ¿Crees que Harry pueda volver a ser el mismo?

—Eso no lo dudo —terció Dumbledore, apoyando una mano el hombro de Hermione—. Él solo no podrá hacerlo, el hechizo que Voldemort está utilizando es muy poderoso, pero con tu ayuda él podrá.

—¿Mi ayuda? Pero cómo.

—Quizás si eres sincera con tus sentimientos para con el señor Potter la magia que tienen tú y él, esa magia que Lord Voldemort desconoce, sea la que consiga liberarlo de esa maldición.

Hermione suspiró, un leve rubor abordó sus mejillas ante esas palabras. Se llevó un de sus manos al pecho y dijo:

—Mi querido Harry.

 **OoOoO**

El desliz que tuvo Harry en ese momento no agradó mucho a Lord Voldemort, que mediante la maldición cruciatus, lo torturó hasta que entienda que a él no le gustan los fracasos.

Voldemort comenzaba a perder la paciencia con singo mismo, sus intentos por controlar a Harry se iban desvaneciendo, así que una reprimenda para asustarlo no le vino mal en ese momento.

Harry se unió a las filas que machaban hacia el ministerio sabiendo que hacer enfadar a Lord Voldemort era una mala idea, pero también con un inmenso dolor en el cuerpo que se hizo jurar venganza por esa asquerosa tortura.

.

Todo estaba listo, cientos de hombre se formaban para invadir la mayor institución mágica y hacerse con el poder a la fuerza.

Hacia los costados Harry podía ver magos seguros, otros temblando de miedo, pero en ese mar de varitas, que no eran tantas como Harry imaginó y creo que también el mismo Voldemort esperaba, Harry no encontró a su señor por ninguna parte.

Se oyó un estruendo, de repente estaban dentro del Ministerio de Magia. La tropa empezó a correr, pero el lugar estaba rodeado de aurores que lanzaba hechizo por sobre sus cabeza para repeler el ataque.

 _«Tú busca a Granger»_ Le dijo claramente la voz de Lord Voldemort.

Harry escapó del bullicio, se metió por el Hall vacío y comenzó a revisar las oficinas.

Nada. No había nadie allí.

Ni en el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, ni tampoco en el Departamento de Accidentes y Catástrofes Mágicas. Aunque Harry sabía se encontraban en algún lugar, Dumbledore le había dicho que estarían defendiendo el Ministerio «O quizás me hizo creer eso» Harry dudó del director, él era muy astuto para esas cosas «No, estoy seguro que están aquí»

Estando en el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, un mortifago confundió a Harry con un miembro de la Orden del Fénix y lo atacó, afortunadamente Harry puedo esconderse debajo de un escritorio justo a tiempo para esquivar el maleficio lanzado.

Harry volvió a bajar, decepcionada, por no encontrar a nadie. Y cuando estaba a punto de rendirse vio en la plata principal, donde las chimeneas conectan con la Red Flu a Sirius y Remus luchando contra dos hombres encapuchados. Detrás de ellos Tonks se defendía de uno más, y a su derecha Hermione.

 _«Es ahora Harry ¡Hazlo!»_

Como en uno de sus sueños Harry obedeció, llegó hasta las chimeneas de un salto y desarmó a su padrino, a Remus y Hermione.

—Eres un tonto, Harry —gruño Sirius—, acaso quieres terminar en Azkaban.

—Piensa bien lo que vas a hacer Harry —dijo Remus tratando de tranquilizarlo.

Todo pasó muy rápido, en ese memento hicieron su parición Lucius Malfoyd y su hijo. El señor Malfoyd redujo a Tonks, que era la única que aún tenía su varita, mientras que Draco apresó a Hermione.

—Vamos Potter —dijo Draco, mostrándole a Hermione—. Demuestra que eres capaz.

Harry, como un loco, apuntó a Hermione sabiendo que esta sería su última oportunidad, era ahora o nunca.

—No lo hagas Harry —re rogó Hermione entre lágrimas—, recuerda, estamos juntos en esto.

 _«No la escuches Harry, miente»_

La voz le estaba gritando, la cicatriz empezaba a causarle un dolor muy agudo que nublaba su vista de a ratos.

 _«Hazlo, ella se lo merece. Conoces el hechizo»_

Harry sintió una mano fría sobre su hombro. Comenzó a temblar. Como aquella noche en la madriguera volvió a ver sangre en su mano izquierda.

—Puedes ganarle Harry, no dejes que te controle —esas palabas que Harry escuchaba lejana eran de Hermione, le imploraba que luche.

Pero parecía imposible. Harry se desplomó en el piso mientras un montón de recuerdos dolorosos llenaban su memoria. La muerte de Cedric, la de sus padres. La imagen de Voldemort torturándolo, su pasado solitario, su propia muerte.

Pero entonces pasó algo, una extraña luz apareció y pudo ver a Hermione a su lado, ella le estaba hablando.

—Harry, no te rindas y escúchame —pidió ella—. No puedes perder, ere muy importante para mí. Todo este tiempo quise ocultarlo porque creía que en estos momento mi sentimientos por ti solo complicarían las cosas —Hermione empezó a llorar—, pero Harry yo te amo. Puede parecerte ridículo o algo tonto, pero es lo que siento y quiero que eso pase, quiero tenerte a mi lado cuando todo esto termine. Lucha contra él, lucha por mí.

Se escuchó un cristal quebrarse. Él espejo por donde había aparecido Voldemort se había roto. Harry sintió como los recuerdos, esos vividos con sus amigos alejaban los dementores que habían neutralizado su cabeza.

La sangre ya no estaba más en su mano y la cicatriz se había calmado. Harry seguía en el suelo abrazado a Hermione, ella lo besaba y él podía sentir lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Yo te necesito mucho más a ti, Hermione —musitó Harry. Ella se incorporó limpiando las lágrimas de sus ojos.

Remus y Sirius ayudaron a Harry para levantarse, sus ojos regresaron a ser verdes y pudo ver que en el suelo habían quedado, Draco tirado con la nariz rota y Lucius, con la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo, reducido por Tonks.

—Eres un idiota Harry Potter —Lord Voldemort hizo su aparición—, tenías que ser tan rebelde, no podías hacerme caso y ahorrarte mucho sufrimiento. Ahora los mataré a los dos para que juntos se vayan al infierno.

Harry tomó con fuerzas la mano de Hermione y se colocó frete a ella protegiéndola.

—Creo que llegué justo a tiempo —dijo Dumbledore, pareciéndose por una de las chimeneas—, imaginé que vendrías cuando la batalla estuviera terminada, Tom, aunque creo que me equivoqué.

Voldemort al ver al profesor Dumbledore retrocedió de inmediato.

—Esto no termina aquí —dijo— . Pronto volveré y te destruiré Harry Potter.

—Dudo mucho que eso pase, Tom —replicó Dumbledore—. Ellos tienen un tipo de magia especial que tú no conoces.

—No digas tonterías —bramó Voldemort.

 _—Amor._

Asqueado por esa palabra Voldemort retiró a todo su ejército del ministerio. Al parecer la presencia de Dumbledore era mucho para él.

Todo había terminado, la mente de Harry había vuelto a la normalidad. Voldemort ya no podía controlarlo y ahora se ocultaba reuniendo nuevas fuerzas para su siguiente ataque. La próxima vez Harry no pelearía solo, ahora tenía alguien leal que lo acompañará hasta las últimas circunstancias.

Los últimos meses habían sido terribles para él y por primera vez en mucho tiempo Harry Potter despertó sin tener pesadillas, abrazado a la chica que ama.

 ** _Fin_**

 **Muchas gracias por haberlo leído.**

 **Pido perdón por lo errores que puedan encontrar, pero tenía una fecha límite para entregar el fic y no me dio tiempo de corregir.**

 **Un agradecimiento a Nanny PGranger y a** **Evilies por la idea de este reto. A mí me encantó participar del mismo**

 **Espero que les guste y espero seguir escribiendo, que lo que me gusta.**

 **Un saludo!**

 **Nota de la admin: Agradezco a todos por su apoyo, y tambien por el recibimiento de este reto, espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos en proximos retos.**


End file.
